The University of Michigan is applying for the Geriatric Leadership Academic Award (GLAA) to continue support for a major expansion of research and training activities in Geriatrics. This proposal is a collaborative effort involving faculty of the Medical School, the School of Public Health, the School of Nursing, and the Institute of Gerontology. The overall objective of the GLAA competitive renewal application is to build upon a developing leadership focus to further involvement and collaboration of research oriented faculty in multiple departments within the health sciences schools in Geriatrics related research activities. Such faculty will then provide a strong base for the further development of training activities and high quality educational programs in Geriatrics than can have an impact on all students in the health sciences. This proposal builds upon the substantial progress that has been made during the past 2 years to achieve the goals outlined in the initial GLAA application. One of these goals is expansion of Geriatrics related collaborative research activities. A proposed new initiative of the GLAA to further stimulate the expansion which has already occurred in this area is the establishment of a pilot project grant program which will be supported by GLAA funds with matching contributions from the Medical School, and Institute of Gerontology. A second major goal of the proposed program is the expansion of multidisciplinary research training activities in Geriatrics. The remarkable success we have had in identifying external funding for such programs during the past two years will allow efforts during the next grant period to focus on enhancement of the experience and environment. In summary, this proposal for the GLAA represents an interdisciplinary effort among the health sciences schools at The University of Michigan to greatly expand research and training activities in Geriatrics.